bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KiranTheBoi
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tier Harribel page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-07-17T14:28:32 Status of the Espada I notice you keep adding that Barragan and Yammi are not confirmed to be alive. This is incorrect. Perhaps you missed a scene, so here are the relevant chapters/pages. Barragan was shown to have survived Soifon's Bankai attack in chapter 364, page 12 (immediately after Harribel is released from the ice obelisk).http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/364/12/ I was confused as to why you thought Yammi may have died, but then I remembered Ishida sent him plummeting to the bottom of the tower. He is shown to have survived this fall and is currently battling Renji, Chad & Rukia (actually it has only just started, so there is nothing to suggest that he is dead) http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/354/14-15/. You are correct about Grimmjow, however. It is unknown if he is still alive or not, though he was alive the last time he was shown.--Yyp 15:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If you're so concerned then I will make it to where it says this on ALL FOUR of teh pages. "_____ is also only one of four Espada whose current status has been confirmed to be "alive". The other three are _______, ________, and _________. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques current condition is still unconfirmed whether or not he is alive or deceased." And also, his name is spelled with a "y" at the end. Not an "i". Yammy, I mean. As long as it's correct, I don't mind. I can't speak for the mods or the other people that have also removed it, but I see no problem with that. I'll leave it alone if you want to put it up again. --Yyp 16:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) *I shall. Yeah, that list you posted on my page seems fine for the most part. Just one correction: Szayel's fraccion - only Lumina was eaten, Verona was not. The full list of the Arrancar and their statuses is given here: List of Arrancar. That's what the mods here seem to have agreed to stick to anyway. --Yyp 16:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) *It matters not to me. Verona and Lumina are basically the same, and Verona is no longer seen in the series. So it doesn't matter whether or not she waas eaten. If that was the only mistake, let my list be 100% accurate, not 99%. tch.. don't thank me. o'l timmer..but keep a eye out for more errors.. ;)Eliskuya2 14:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Arrancar109 said He said were not a spanish translator & that the Espada are listed by how they introduce themselves. When u first posted Hallibel as the Tercera Espada & mentioned that she introduced herself as the Tres Espada I liked it this way. Late last night Arrancar109 changed what u had typed so I changed it back & asked him what was wrong with it being this way. He replied with the translation statement. When I saw u had changed it back I figured i'd save u some trouble with Arrancar109 & just change it back. Recently two other users Gojita & Tinni had an argument somewhat similar to this & Salubri went a little overboard & blocked Gojita. I didn't want this to escalate any further & i'm glad u contacted my page directly before editing Hallibels page again. If u want to discuss this go to User:Arrancar109s page 7 leave him a message. He usually replies pretty fast. Minato88 21:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) No problem(i too am glad someone else types her name Hallibel). Arrancar109 has done the same thing to me. Thus far three Shinigami(Byakuya, Renji, & Mayuri) have shown they can release their Bankai without first going to Shikai. I put this in their Trivia, but he undid it without giving a reason(even now I don't know why he did this). Still, he does have seniority here with more the 5,500 edits. Plus whenever the creeps show up & screw up pages, type sexual stuff & so on, he & Salubri are the ones who fix it. Plus I think Arrancar109 is an Admin, though I don't know for sure since he doesn't list this on his userpage. Minato88 21:41, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Arrancar109 just left a detailed message explaining to me why he has it this way. I'll copy & paste it to your page. :Yeah, my response may have been a bit blunt to seem rude (which was not my intention), but what I said is essentially true. If we did correct Kubo's Spanish mistakes, then the entire wiki would have to go through an overhaul, as there are a lot of Spanish mistakes, not just this one. For example, Chad's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and Brazo Derecha de Gigante should actually be Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo and Brazo Derecho de Gigante, and Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras should be Cero Oscuro. We've established that we're not going to correct or alter Kubo's writings, as it would be inconsistent to what he actually wrote. So apparently Kubo is the one making the spanish errors. Thought I can't blame Kubo. I live in Georgia & English is the 1 & only language I speak, read, & write & I still make all kinds of errors. Minato88 23:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Vasto Lordes User:Zwann has a blog out about the Espada. Why don't u check it out. I would also like to ask u a favor. Could u please leave your name when u post something on my talk page. I have different people leave messages on my page & it sometimes can be alittle difficult to figure out who left what. Plus it makes it easier to respond since i can just click on your name. Minato88 18:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Tinni, Yyp and I have just recently gone through and cleaned out a lot of trivia sections of pointless trivia. Please don't just add them back it, if you feel that they deserve to be in the article, make a case on the talk page where we can discuss it rather then pointlessly edit war. BollyW 20:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Because the trivia you are putting back in Harribels page are things that can be picked up from reading her synopsis. There's no point in having them twice, it takes up room and reduces the conciseness of the article. Trivia is restricted to things that can't be picked up just from reading their page or the manga or watching the anime. So theme songs, things like that. Please do desist BollyW 20:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thankyou BollyW 21:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Rules Violation - List of Arrancar page Do not insult other users like that. All users must be civil to other users at all times. Do not make personal attacks or harrass other users. Doing so again will result in your account being blocked. This is clearly set out in out official policy pages, which you can find here. I strongly suggest you familiarize yourself with them now. --Yyp 13:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :So long as you don't do it again. I realise it can be annoying arguing with someone on the wiki when you are both absolutely certain that you are correct and the other guy is not, but we must all keep calm. Thanks for your co-operation. --Yyp 14:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Harribel being dead I am going to put this here because this doesn't really have any place in the talk page. I think you seem to misunderstand me. I have no intention of convincing you that Harribel is dead. If you wish to believe she is alive good for you. I was simply explaining why as far as the wiki is concerned her status will remain as it is, i.e. deceased. That is all. Tinni 14:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely not. We discussed this when the chapter first came out and it was decided we would go by what Mashiro said and what we saw. The decision was made by Arrancar109, an admin. We discussed it then and since then nothing has happened to indicate our original decision was wrong. Whatever you choose to believe is your business but the facts as presented in the manga points to her being dead. I am sorry but that's just the way it is. Tinni 14:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) While I am certain that Starrk is dead, I'm not so sure about Harribel. She was fairly strong when fighting Hitsugaya & then Hitsu & the 2 Vizard at once without serious trouble. And her aspect of death was never really explained (I don't think her fraccion ripping of their arms to summon Allon counts, as it was them, not Harribel, that did the sacrificing there). On that basis, I think it is possible that she is still alive. But I don't hold much hope for her, as she did take some pretty serious damage from Aizen. I think it is likely that she is dead or dying. All evidence points towards that at the moment. But with Kubo Tite's writing, anything is possible. But as far as her status on this wiki is concerned, Tinni is right that her status should be deceased, rather than unconfirmed. That was the decision the admins made at the time and there has been nothing to contradict that since. Though if the story is moving back to the Fake Karakura battles like it seems to be at the moment, then if she is still alive, we'll get confirmation of it soon enough. But I'm still leaning towards her being dead. --Yyp 14:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) First off sign your posts and secondly don't go around calling people ignorant because you don't like something. The fact of the matter is Aizen intended her death in his very words regardless of where she was struck, seeing as she seems to have fallen due to the attacks its clear that they weren't shallow or inconsequential also Hiyori will being cut in half is shown to still be alive where as Aizen expressed his intent in making sure she could never attack him again and even attacking her initially to get rid of her altogether as well as Mashiro stating that he killed her. Espada fans everywhere either deal with the reality that they are dead or don't but the site has an official stand on it and while you and various others who love the espada have the same issue about it, quite frankly thats just to bad because unless she is shown to be still alive by at least to mentions in the story she is dead. There is no point in questioning what the characters said in the storyline unless its proven otherwise in this case it hasn't been. Salubri 18:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Salibur has pretty much already covered everything that needs to be said. Hiyori was last seen alive. Harribel was plummeting down to the ground like a dead weight. All the arrancars who have (unconfirmed) next to their name were last seen alive or there is a good reason to think that they are. Wishful thinking of fans is not a good reason. Tinni 01:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Glitch Hi Kiran. I noticed your recent trouble with the glitches and your mentioning it to Arrancar109. A while ago I asked about that glitch on the Wikia Central Forums and was told by a staff member that it is caused by people holding the shift key as they type. Mostly it is when you press shift and the space bar at the same time. Hopefully that will help you. That glitch hasn't happened to me since I learnt that and began trying to avoid touch the shift key. --Yyp 23:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Edit to Aizen's Page We have been over. As far as this wiki is concerned Tia Harribel is dead until proven otherwise. Did you think we wouldn't notice that line you sneaked into Aizen's page? Stop it. Harribel is dead, you might not accept it but you are not to edit pages to reflected your point of view when it has been decided that as far as wiki is concerned, the injuries Harribel sustained most likely resulted in her death and we are to take Mashiro Kuna's word for it. Tinni 23:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Harribel Profile Picture Firstly, please remember to sign your posts. You can do this by writing four tildes at the end of your post ( ~~~~ ). About Harribel's picture - it is not perfect, no, but the one you changed it to is no better. It doesn't show much more of her than the other one did. --Yyp 19:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :That is your opinion and you're entitled to it, but I disagree. Anyway, the correct place for this is on Harribel's talk page. Post about it there and see what the community as a whole feels would be best for her profile pic. People will add other pictures if they have them. That is generally how the profile pics are handled. I see you posted it on Apache's talk page - that is not the correct place for it and I am going to remove it from there as it has nothing to do with Apache's article. --Yyp 20:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I have moved it onto Harribel's talk page. --Yyp 20:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome. --Yyp 21:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Warning Kiran, GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON did not do anything wrong. In fact, he was fixing vandalism that had gone unnoticed for some time. He did a good thing. Do not go around threatening to have users banned. If you see any incidents of suspected vandalism, please report it to an admin instead of taking it upon yourself to threaten someone with being banned, especially when you do not have the power to do that. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 17:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :If you wish to apologize to him, you should do so yourself, rather than through a third-party, unless there is a particular reason you wish me to do it instead. Also, please remember to sign your posts by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature button which can be found both above and below the edit window. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Very well. I have already extended your apology to him, though I still think that it would sound better coming from you. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Committee Decision Hello Kiran, its me Minato. I regret to inform u that the Captains and Lieutenants of Bleach Wikia(including myself)have decided to decline ur promotion to the Policy and Standards Committee. Please do not take this personal as we have many other nominations which we feel r more experienced and more suited for the positions. If u have any questions please ask me and thank u for ur time and nomination. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 16:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Just so you know, I have spent considerable time correcting and referencing the quotes on all the Shinigami and most of the Espada articles. We use Ju-Ni scans for consistency and accuracy, with Cnet as a backup for when Ju-Ni is not available. The quotes you changed are correct and should be left alone. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Myself, Yyp and Lia Schiffer have now all had to undo your edits to Harribel's quotes. They are correct as is. Stop changing them--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 18:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi KiranTheBoi. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We are looking for as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC)